


[podfic] Absence Would Make The Heart Grow Fonder (If Only I Could Leave You Alone)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [35]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bestiality, Crack, Denial, Drunkenness, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, OKAY NO BUT almost?, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Animal, Podfic, Repression, Ridiculous, Romance, that ought to be warning enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Maximus can't leave Flynn alone. In fact, he can't leave Flynn. Period.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Maximus
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Absence Would Make The Heart Grow Fonder (If Only I Could Leave You Alone)

****

****Title:** [Absence Would Make The Heart Grow Fonder (If Only I Could Leave You Alone)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567178)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/profile)[saucery](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Tangled

 **Pairing:** Maximus/Flynn Rider

 **Length:** 00:07:57

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/36%20\(T\)%20_Absence%20Would%20Make%20The%20Heart%20Grow%20Fonder%20\(If%20Only%20I%20Could%20Leave%20You%20Alone\)_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online.


End file.
